Dynamic display systems have many applications, including, but not limited to, the communication of real-time information, such as time and weather information, and advertising and promotion. Dynamic display systems have the advantage, as compared to static displays, of being able to provide more information in a given display area to attract greater attention because of the changeable nature of the display.